X-Men: Trainers in a new world
by sisnowy.weather1
Summary: This is a crossover between wolverine and x-men, x-men:days of future past, and x-men first class/pokémon. It incorperates elements from all three x-men series.
1. Prolouge

It was a cool breezy silent night at the mansion when professor X broke the silence. "Jeans predicament has gotten worse. Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do?"

"We have to do something for Her" Logan said.

"Of course you would say something like that" cyclops scoffed.

Before Logan could say anything professor X yelled "stop fighting amongst yourselves we have to find a way to help Jean."

"I don't know if science would help but I could look into it" beast said.

"I will help you too" banshee said.

"I'm not really much use to you unless you need me to take some of her power" rouge said.

"You just being here is help enough" colossus said to rouge.

"She just needs to chill out" Bobby smirked.

"Jean needs all of our support, now more than ever" storm said.

"I don't know about you but I can live through anything" Darwin said.

Professor X rolled his wheel chair towards Logan and said. "Thank you all for your suggestions but I'm going to see how Jean is doing" before anybody could talk professor X was already out of the conference room.

Jeans room

"Jean how are you doing?" Professor X asked. He felt some unwelcomed energy, before he could do anything the mansion exploded.

Logan was walking around when he saw a glowing pinkish, yellow, red bird.

Before he could do anything he saw a steel grey creature walking towards Him.

He started walking towards it but he collapsed due to the fact that the fire burned down to his adamantium skeleton because the flames from the strange bird were to hot for him to heal fast enough.

AN: this is the first fic that I have written. If you see any problems I could fix, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or X-men, I am just doing this because I thought it would be fun.

Logan woke up in a panic, he jumped out of bed, and began looking around the room seeing strange creatures on the posters hanging up in his room.

He went to the mirror trying to figure out why he wasn't burned down to his adamantium skeleton. Also, why didn't he feel so heavy, and why was he a child?

He ran out of his room confused, in his state of confusion he bumped into rouge putting his hands on her arms.

"what's happening rouge why are you not absorbing my powers" logan said

"who's rouge? My name is anna marie, and powers? Have you been drinking" anna said, Logan ran to find charles.

"chuck what's going on, am I going crazy?" Logan asked.

"see me afterwards." Charles said. "we have to go somewhere"

charles and logan walked to a room "hello" charles said in a calm voice, Charles and Logan heard scattered "hello's"

"Good now that we have gotten past that, I need you to do something for me since I am in a wheel chair I can't go and explore this world. I want all of you to go and become Pokémon trainers. Before any of you say anything, I would like to give you something to make your journey's a bit smoother."

"Scott" Charles said "this is for you and handed a red and white ball, this is called a pokéball"

"Kurt" Charles said and handed him a pokéball

"Henry" Charles said and handed him a pokéball

"Anna" Charles said and handed her a pokéball

"Jean" Charles said and handed her a pokéball

"Katherine" Charles said and handed her a pokéball

"Peter" Charles said and handed him a pokéball

"Robert" Charles said and handed him a pokéball

"Ororo" Charles said and handed her a pokéball

"Sean" Charles said and handed him a pokéball

"Armando" Charles said and handed him a pokéball

"Alexander" Charles said and handed him a pokéball

"Logan I will get to you soon, but see those buttons on the middle of the ball? press it" Charles said

Scott pressed the button and a squirtle jumped out of the ball " I got a turtle"

Kurt pressed the button and a abra jumped out "cool"

Henry pressed the button and a machop jumped out "what is this creature"

Anna pressed the button and a ditto jumped out "I got gel"

Jean pressed the button and J unown jumped out "I got a letter"

Katherine had pressed the button and a golett jumped out "He looks cute"

Peter pressed the button and a shieldon jumped out "cool, an ancient creature"

Robert pressed the button and a snover jumped out "snowman awesome"

Ororo pressed the button and a emolga jumped out "I will protect it every day"

Sean pressed the button and a whizmur jumped out "awesome" he shouted

Armando pressed the button and a eevee jumped out "I got a fox"

Alexander pressed the button and a trapinch jumped out Alex couldn't say anything as he stood there in the shock

"Scott you got a squirtle, you got it because squirtle can be protective of its friends to the point of overprotective." Charles said,

"Kurt you got a abra it can teleport and attack" Charles said, "reminds me of someone" Logan said

"Henry you got a machop it is strong but also smart" charles said.

Charles looked at Logan, "I cant think of anything"

"Anna you got a ditto because it can take other Pokémon's forms, powers, and abilities." Charles said, "it suits her" Logan said

"Jean you got a unown, nobody knows about it but it is super strong" Charles said, "isn't that correct" Logan said

"Katherine you got a golett because it's strong but it can fade through walls" Charles said, "That is very similar" Logan said

"Peter you got a shieldon, it loves to protect people from trouble" charles said, "that is a right match" Logan growled

"Robert you got a snover because it loves the mountains and the snow" Charles said "that's convenient" Logan said

"Ororo you got a emolga because it's a flying squirrel that loves electricity" Charles said "that is a perfect match" Logan said

"Sean you got a whizmur because it is very quiet until it needs to be. " Charles said "that is a perfect match Logan said

"Armando you got a eevee because it has 6 important evolution of all of the elements" Charles said "it matches that brat" Logan whispered to Charles

"Alex you got a trapinch it is a special Pokémon that knows a move that is super strong but because of that it has to recharge for a turn" Charles said, he looked at Logan "can't think of anything Chuck" Logan said

"All of you can leave, except for Logan could you stay" Charles asked.

With that everyone left.

"Logan. I want to talk to you, because it appears that you and I are the only ones who remember that night" Charles said

"But chuck, why me, why couldn't it be someone else" Logan said

"Well do you know what you saw" Charles said

"Yes I saw a steel grey creature... or Pokémon now" Logan said

"Anything else" Charles said

"Yeah, I saw a bird, or a phoenix" Logan said

"That bird was inside Jean and it was called moltres and that's why we woke up here because it fixed everything it did, but in another universe" Charles said

"But now your Pokémon" Charles gave him a Pokémon

Logan pressed the button, Aron jumped out. Before Logan could talk charles interrupted.

"I think that this Aron protected you from the moltres, this pokemon is special it's stronger than the others" Charles said

"As you can see I think it was able to save you was because it's a delta species. You see, normally Aron is a Steel/rock type. This one is not, it's a fire/steel type. It's fire typing helps it protect against the fire typing of moltres." Charles said

"How do you know that"

"The biggest give away is that he's on fire, a normal Aron isn't."

"Why don't I have my powers"

"You do have them, you just have your adamantium skeleton" Charles said

"So what happened to our age, everybody is 10 years old" Logan said

"I'm not sure, but you are the only person who is your same age of 197 in a 10 year old body, and that's why I want you to go to with them because I don't know anything about this world." Charles said. "But there is a boy, that might be able to help, I sense him having a very strong connection to this world."

"But before you go" Charles handed him a bag full of useful things for Pokémon trainers, "Only give them out to people who need it."

Logan walked out the door and said "we're going" and walked to the boat leaving for pallet town.


	3. Chapter 2

On the boat

Everyone on the boat was scattered out and shouting across from each other, when the captain walked up to Logan.

"Can you quiet your friends please" captain asked

"Yeah sure, can we train?" Logan asked

"Only if you keep it down" captain said

"Ok, thanks" Logan said

"Guys!" Logan shouted "Let's battle" Logan said

Everybody looked at Logan and smiled Scott turned to him and said "Who put you in charge?"

Logan turned around and punched Scott in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. "Charles did. Now get over here, and do as your told"

"What is Your problem!" Jean yelled.

"My job is to make sure you guys don't die." Logan said

Scott coughed a few times, it felt like he had been hit by a metal 2X4.

Logan grabbed his pokéball and threw out his Aron, Scott grabbed his pokéball and threw out squirtle, everybody looked at Logan and then at Aron

"where did you get that"

"Let's go!" Logan said ignoring the question

"Squirtle, use tackle!" Scott said

Aron flew back into wall from tackle, Logan looked back and smiled at Scott, scott looked at Logan a look of fear spreading across his face.

"Aron, use dragon rage!" Logan said

Aron looked at squirtle and his smirk disappeared, Aron charged at squirtle and knocked him unconscious, when he hit the back wall of the ship.

"Next" Logan said

Kurt walked up to the battle circle and threw out abra.

Logan looked at Kurt and said "Kurt, his only move is teleport, so why not you step aside.

Kurt looked up with shock

"Kurt come here" Logan said

"Here feed abra these " Logan handed him 11 rare candies, "but not yet" Logan said, do it when I tell you to.

"Where did you get those?" Storm asked.

"Charles gave me a bag of them, to pass around if I felt someone needed them. Now who's next?"

henry walked up and threw out machop

"Machop, use focus energy" Henry said

Machop threw his fists to his sides and yelled. "_Machop_!!!!!"

"Aron use dragon rage" Logan said

Aron locked onto Machop, ran? And hit machop, machop sturdied himself, grabbed Aron and threw him back towards Logan.

"Do you guys know what happens to a Pokémon who knows any type of rage" Logan asked. "The Pokémon gets more and more powerful... so Aron use dragon rage" Logan said

Aron got up and charged machop sending him flying into Henry's waiting arms.

"Next" Logan said

Anna went to the circle and threw out ditto

"Ditto, transform!" ditto transformed into delta Aron

"Aron use dragon rage" Logan said

Ditto, just stood there, "ditto use dragon rage" Anna said

Aron stood there using its sturdy, "use dragon rage" Logan said

Ditto fell to the ground transforming back into its original state

Logan gave Aron a hyper potion and said "next"

Jean went to the circle and threw out unown

"Unown use hidden power" Jean said unown hit Aron with water gun Aron fell down and could barely stand up

Logan laughed at jeans ignorance, and said "Aron use dragon rage, Aron stood up and looked at unown with a rage nobody seen before. Aron Hit unown and sent it flying into the wall.

Logan gave Aron a super potion and said "next"

Katherine got up to the circle and threw out gollet

"Golett use pound" Katherine said

Aron stood his ground as Golett hit him over and over again. "Flame burst!" Logan yelled.

Aron's body was flowing with fire as they saw Aron lift up his head and blow a huge fire ball out of his mouth and sent gollet to the ground.

"Next" Logan said

Peter walked up to the circle and threw out shieldon

"Shieldon use tackle" Peter said

Aron jumped up and used dragon rage on shieldon making him faint.

"Next" Logan said

Robert walked to the circle and threw out snover

"Snover, use razor leaf" Robert said snover grabbed two leaves from his hands and threw them at Aron. The razor leaves burned to ash as they got closer to Aron.

"Flame blast!" Logan said.

Snover fell down with burn marks in his body

"Next" Logan said

Ororo walked to the circle and threw emolga out

"Emolga use quick attack" Ororo said

Aron was blasted back into the wall with great force. Aron got up and used fire blast and blasted emolga into the ceiling.

"Next" Logan shouted

Sean walked up and threw out whizmur

"Whizmur use echoed voice" Sean said

The echoed voice bounced off Aron's shell and hit whizmur making him fall down

"Next" Logan said

Armando walked up and threw eevee out

"Eevee use tackle" Armando said

Eevee hit Aron and bounced off, rubbing its head

"Aron, use dragon rage" Logan said

Aron hit Eevee throwing him into the wall

"Next" Logan said

Alexander walked over there and threw out trapinch

"Trapinch use hyper beam" Alexander shouted

Aron got hit and was sent flying into the wall Sliding down, Alexander was shouting that he won when he heard.

"Stop celebrating" Logan said "look" Alexander looked over to see Aron on his feet, "now" Logan said "Aron use dragon rage" Aron's hit sounded like a clap of thunder.

"We're here" captain said "pallet town, right on time."


	4. Chapter3

Logan and the crew walked off the ship, the captain was waiting for them on the dock.

"You looking for someone" the captain said

"Yeah, professor oak" Logan said

"He's in that big building" the captain said

"Ok thanks" Logan said

"Any time" the captain said

Logan and the crew went to the building, when they saw a kid walking to the grass when they heard

"Hey kid, stop right there. There are wild Pokémon that live in the tall grass, you need your own Pokémon for protection." A man wearing a lab coat said. "I know, come with me."

"Excuse me, are you professor oak" Logan said

"Yes I am, but come with me, I will get to you later" Professor oak said

They all walked into a a building where a boy was waiting

"Come on grandpa I've been waiting here for an hour" the boy said

"Kids this is my grandson blue" professor oak said

"Ok let's get started, red pick one" oak said

"I pick bulbasaur" red said

"Then I choose charmander" blue said

"Can I pick one" sean asked.

"Sure, can" oak said

Sean grabbed squirtle "my second Pokémon" Sean said

"All right red, blue, can you guys help me view more Pokémon? I'm getting old and I can't do what I used to" oak said as he handed them each a Pokédex.

Everybody watched as the two boys walked out of the building

"Now, what can I do for you" oak said

"We have been told to meet up with you"Logan said

"Ah Yes, Charles" oak said

Logan looked at the others and said "Can you guys go wait outside?"

They looked at Logan and said "sure" before they all walked out.

"Proffesor, can you tell me what this Pokémon is" Logan said grabbing his pokéball and putting Aron on the ground.

proffesor oak looked at the Pokémon

"I have never seen one like this before." oak said fascinated.

"Well, can it save someone from moltres" Logan said

"I have no idea, it is obviously a delta species." oak said. "It's possible, but I can't be sure without testing the theory."

"Well thanks for that." Logan said. Before walking out the door.

"Ok, let's go and train" Logan said

Later.

"Kurt Give abra the rare candies" Logan said.

Kurt gave abra the rare candies, but abra didn't want them and walked away.

Scott's squirtle walked up and ate them

"SCOTT!" Logan yelled. "why can't you keep your Pokémon under control?"

"Don't blame him, I allow him the freedom to do what he wants" Scott said.

"Why?" Logan asked looking dumbfounded.

Scott laughed "you look stupid."

Logan turned around, ran, and tackled Scott.

"You will respect me." Logan said punching Scott in the face.

"Stop" Jean yelled

Henry ran up to Logan and picked him up off Scott.

"I'm supposed to keep you guys from dying but this pile of garbage is pushing me over the edge!" Logan yelled.

"What is wrong with you" Jean said

Logan looked at Henry and gave him the bag, but took the money.

"Guys I'm on my own, if you want to come with then you can, but I'm going."

Katherine and kurt both looked at each other and walked to Logan

"Are you sure you want to come"

"Yeah" Katherine said

"Absolutely" Kurt said

"Anybody else" Logan said looking around. He looked ororo

"I should stay with them" she said

"Good idea" he said, "Bye"

All three of the new crew went on there way.

When they exited the town, Logan turned around.

"Let's have a Pokemon battle" he said

"Sure thing." Katherine and kurt said

"We can do it by this dumpster" Katherine said

"Okay." Logan said

Logan threw out Aron. Kurt threw out Abra

"Kurt" Logan said

"Please, I want to try" Kurt said

"Okay." Logan said

"Abra, use teleport" kurt said

Abra, used teleport and teleported to the dumpster before grabbing a metal spoon.

"Abra, kadabra" Abra yelled, making Abra glow, he started to grow bigger, his tail grew longer.

"Aron use dragon rage"

Aron hit Kadabra but barely did any damage

"Use confusion" kurt said

Kadabra put his hands on his head and looked at Aron, Aron had a look of confusion and fell on the ground

"Use dragon rage" Logan said

Aron ran up to kadabra but missed and hit a tree

"You missed" Kurt said. "Kadabra Use confusion" kadabra put his hands on his head and looked at Aron, which again made him fall in the ground

"Dragon rage" Logan said

Aron ran and hit kadabra making him fly into the tree, Kurt used his pokéball to return kadabra to his pokéball.

"We need to catch more Pokémon" Katherine said

_**As Logan, Katherine, and Kurt go and catch Pokémon while the other x-men were being captured by team rocket.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Logan, Katherine, and kurt we're walking around when a guy in a safari suit jumped out of a bush

"Stop right there, my name is bug catcher rick and I challenge you to a battle!"

Logan looked at Katherine and kurt "who wants to battle with me" Logan said

"I will" Katherine said

Logan threw out growlithe, and Katherine threw out phantump.

"Weedle use poison sting on growlithe" Rick said

Growlithe felt a pinch and looked at his arm seeing purple lines going up his arm, Logan grabbed a antidote from his pocket and sprayed it on growlithe's wounded arm.

"Growlithe use ember on weedle " Logan said

Growlithe blew ashes at weddle making him fall to the ground with multiple burns.

"Weedle, return." Rick said returning weedle to its pokéball

"Caterpie, use bug bite on phantump " rick said

Phantump felt three small bites, but the aftershock stung a lot

"Phantump, use tackle" Katherine said

Phantump tackled caterpie, making caterpie Fall over, rick returned caterpie to the pokéball

Logan and Katherine returned growlithe and phantump into there pokéball and walked away.

Logan, Katherine, and kurt we're walking around when they talked to a guy that told them that pokémon evolve

"No duh, is that what your mother said" Logan said clapping, "this kid is a genius, let's give him a medal."

They started to walk when a kid jumped out at them.

"My name is big catcher Doug and I heard what you said to the kid now prepare to lose" Doug said

Doug threw out a two weedles, and a Kakuna

Logan threw out his growlithe, Katherine threw out phantump, and kurt threw out baltoy

"Weedle use poison sting on growlithe and phantump" Anthony said.

The two weedles attacked the two targeted Pokémon.

Growlithe and phantump felt a sting, but nothing else happened

"Growlithe use ember on the weedle on the right." Logan said, growlithe blew ashes.

Making the weedle fall to the ground with multiple burns. Doug returned weedle to its pokéball

"Phantump tackle the weedle on the left. " Katherine said, phantump tackled weedle making it fall down, Doug returned weedle to its pokéball

"Use harden on baltoy" Doug said to his kakuna

"Baltoy, use confusion on the kakuna" kurt said, Doug returned kakuna to its pokéball

Logan, Katherine, and Kurt returned growlithe, phantump, and Baltoy to there respective pokéball and walked away.

Katherine walked up to the kid saying "sorry about my friend he just hates people who says stuff that people already know"

They started to walk when they heard a bush rattle Katherine tip toed to the bush and screamed making a kid jump out screaming

"You will be sorry for what you did to me." Anthony the bug catcher said

Anthony threw out two caterpies, Logan threw out his growlithe, and Katherine threw out her phantump.

"Caterpies use bug bite."

growlithe and phantump felt a bite but the aftershock was painful

"Growlithe use ember on the caterpie on the right." Logan said, growlithe spit out ashes making the caterpillar fall down with multiple burns. Anthony returned his caterpie to the pokéball.

"Phantump tackle the caterpie left." Katherine said, phantump tackled the caterpie making it fall to the ground, Anthony returned the caterpie to the pokéball.

Logan and Katherine returned growlithe and phantump to there pokéballs and walked away.

They were walking around when a kid jumped out of a tree and yelled "you have to defeat bug catcher Charlie to go on"

"Why did you talk in third person?" Katherine asked

"Because Charlie can" Charlie said and threw out two metapods, and a caterpie

"Use harden my metapods, caterpie use tackle" Charlie said

"Hey superman we haven't brought out our pokemon" Logan yelled

All three friends threw out there pokemon

The metapods started to grow a outer shell on there shell, caterpie attacked its owner because it didn't tell what target to hit

"Growlithe use ember on the Metapod on the right." Logan said Metapod fell down but came out of its outer shell

"Use tackle phantump on the right Metapod" Katherine said, phantump tackled Metapod causing it to fall, Charlie returned Metapod to its pokéball.

"Baltoy use confusion on the last Metapod" kurt said Baltoy put its hands on its head and looked at Metapod, making it spin around and throwing it on the ground, Metapod flopped over and came out of its outer shell

"Metapod use harden, caterpie use tackle on baltoy" Charlie said.

Metapod built it self another outer shell, caterpie tackled baltoy, ballot fell, but got up again.

"Growlithe use ember on Metapod" Logan said, growlithe blew ashes at Metapod making it fall out of its outer shell.

"Phantump tackle Metapod" Katherine said, phantump tackled Metapod causing him tofaint, Charlie returned Metapod into its pokéball.

"Baltoy tackle caterpie" kurt said. Charlie tried to dodge in front of the attack but Logan grabbed him allowing Baltoy to win the battle.

"Are you crazy, you could have gotten hurt" Logan said.

The three friends returned there pokemon into there respective pokéballs and walked away.

They were walking around when Katherine said "look an opening" they started to run away when blue and red walked up to them

"You want to battle" red said

"Sure" Logan said

Red threw out Bulbasaur and a Pikachu, blue threw out Pidgey and charmander,

Logan threw out Aron and growlithe,

Katherine threw out golett, and phantump

"Bulbasaur use vine whip on Aron, Pikachu use thunder shock on growlithe" red said

"Pidgey use gust on golett, charmander use ember on phantump" blue said

Bulbasaur's pouch on its back opened up and two vines came out and slapped Aron

Aron, flew around into the vines and collapsed

PIKACHU! Pickachu yelled, Pikachu held its ground on all fours and absorbed the ground and shot a shock of thunder at growlithe growlithe was charred but stood its ground

Pidgey flew in the air and with a gust of wind it hit golett, Gilbert moved a couple of steps back but looked at Pidgey

"Crap" blue said

"CHAR" charmander yelled as he blew a fireball at phantump, phantump fell on the ground all burnt

"NO!" Katherine yelled returning phantump into its pokeball

Kurt threw his kadabra out onto the field of battle

"Aron use flame burst on Bulbasaur" Logan said

Aron lifted its head and blew a huge fireball at Bulbasaur making him fall down all burnt

Red returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball

"Growlithe use ember on Pikachu" Logan said

Growlithe blew a fireball at Pikachu making it fly backwards but still standing

"Golett use pound on Pidgey" Katherine said, Pidgey fell down, blue returned Pidgey to its pokeball

"Kadabra use confusion on charmander" kurt said kadabra put its hands on its head and looked at charms set making him fall down on the ground, red returned charmander to his pokeball

"That was a good battle" red said

"That was ok" blue said

"Bye" red said

Logan and his friends walked out of the woods into town.


End file.
